no one can seprate us
by crazy for abhi
Summary: small duo story written by ks... uploaded by niharika


**_hey guys happy friendship day specially all reader mansi, learning pen, nikita didi, abhii, gautam, 55, jiya , dhara, priya, lucky and all whom i forget to mention..._**

**_mene abhi abhi didi ka account check kiya unhone ek adi sir ke birthday ke liye story likhi hui thi but post nahi ki thi jab pucha toh unhone bataya unhe achi nahi lagi itni but i like it so socha ki kyuna mein hi update kardu friendship day par duo bonding story... app bhi bataiye ga kesi lagi... plz review..._**

all were silent in beuro and lion of cid was angry moving to and fro

acp - kaha ha vo dono ?

nishi (with down head ) - p..p..pata nahi sir

acp (angrily) - what pata nahi !! kal jabse case khatam hua ha dikhe nahi chale ha gae on the support (tense ) upar se abhijeet ko goli lagi ha sir (angrily) ane do unhe bahut shonk hana unhe hero bane ka mein bata ta hu hero kese bante ha

**soon duo enter with huge laughter they enter inside but they stop as they saw the environment of beuro ...**

abhi - kya baat ha tum sab chup kyu ho itne ...(but all were silent daya come near nishi )

daya - nishi kya hua ha ?

nishi - app logo ne milkar jo ravan ko agg lagai thi na vo bhadhak uthi ha hum par toh baras gai ab app reh chuke ha...(duo gulped anger in fear soon acp came out from cabin )

acp - badhariye badhariye beuroe mein apka swagat ha (to other officers ) areh tum log khade kyu jao jake haar banvake lao...

abhi - (in frustrated ) sir plz galti meri ha yoh ap mujhe dantiye na...

acp - tum toh ese kehrahe ho ki tumhe meri sunai hui dant ka asar hota ha (abhi was silent acp nodded in Disappointment and move to daya) daya kamse kam tum toh samjho...

daya (proudly ) sir mere hote hue abhijeet ko kuch nahi ho sakta

acp - acha agar tumhar abhi bina bate akele nikal gaya toh

**abhi - toh mein daya ke bula ne par vapis ajau ga kyu ki daya apne abhi ko bulae or abhi na ae esa kabhi hua ha kya .**

all smiled

**acp - or agar fir bhi na ae**

**abhi (smiled ) - aega is janam me nahi toh agle janam me hi sahi**...

**daya - or agar fir bhi na aya to meh iske pass ajau ga chahe vo agla janam hi kyu na ho **

all were silent and felling proud on duo trust on each other that but acp broke that silence

acp - kam karo sab (and he went to his cabin duo smile looking each other )

**after some days**

abhijeet was in mission from a month daya was at home sitting on sofa and watching television

daya remembers somthing

daya - are ha kal toh abhijeet ka birthday ha or kal abhijeet aa bhi raha chalo uske lea ek surprise party rakhta hu...

**next day**

daya called acp when he was in sleep

daya (in sleepy and heavy tone ) hello sir aj mein nahi aa paunga meri tabiyat thik nahi ha .

acp (softly ) thik ha tum aram karo (pov) kahin ise pata toh nahi lag gaya ki abhijeet gayab ha...

**at night**

daya invite all excluding acp and dr.salukhe . he prepared for the party alone without taking help of any one and odred a chocolate cake for his abhi all were praising him

daya - guys chalo chup jate ha abhi bus thodi der mein ata hoga (all agreed and took the position and turn off the light )

after sometime door open balloon brust all glitter fall on the person lights turn on

all team shouted - happy birthday

but they shock to see acp and dr.salukhe and oldie duo were also shocked to see decoration and then they remembered that it was there abhijeet birthday they become more sad

daya (came near them ) - sir app yaha

acp - ha daya hum yaha lekin tum

daya - sir hum abhijeet ka intezaar kar rahe ha lekin vo abhi tak nahi aya sir ap jante ha

acp - (sadly ) daya vo...vo ..baat yeh ha ki

daya - kya baat ha sir app khul ke baat kariye na ...

acp - daya baat ye ha ki abhijeet jis mission mein gaya tha vaha ek factory mein raid karte waqt blast ho gaya or (he stoped as a lump has form in his throat )

daya (in fear ) - oo...or

(acp was silent so dr.salukhe relpied )

dr.s -(tearly) or us blast mein a...abhijeet bhi tha ( he started crying tears rolled down from acp's eyes all were shocked to listen that )

daya become statue and fall on knees

acp and dr.salukhe rush to him

acp (tearly ) - d...d...daya (daya came out from shock ).

daya (started crying loudly and shouted ) - abhiiiiiiiiiii...

and become unconscious all ran towards him...

**after 25 years**

**in mumbai cid beuro**

team had changed a little know verey less members are from old team . pradyuman enter

rajat - dcp sir app yaha...

pradyuman - ha acp rajat mein yaha darasal headquater se message ayatha ki cid beauro mein do naye senior officer se ge unse milne ke lea aya tha

vocie - sir ae ge nahi aa gae

all turn and saw old team were shocked tears come in there eyes specially dcp, acp rajat was also shocked

officer 1 - (in officer 2 ears ) bhai mene koi gadbad ki kya firse

officer 2 - (in officer 1's ears ) nahi chote mujhe nahi lagta

inspector avinash (new officer ) - toh app ha jo yaha join kar rahe ha

officer 2 - ji mein **senior inspector abhijeet **or yeh mera chota bhai **senior inspector daya...**

dcp pradyuman - (shake hand with them ) (tearly ) welcome **daya - abhijeet**

duo - thankyou sir

acp rajat also shake his hand with them - (tearly ) welcome back sir

duo were confused

abhi - sir hum yaha ae hi pehli baar ha

daya - or sir hume apko sir bolna chahiye akpko nahi

acp rajat - sorry si...i mean officer (pov- pata nahi kese boluga naam bhi vo hi ,shakal bhi vohi, rishta bhi vohi bus janam alag )

duo smile looking at each other

dcp pradyuman - (to rajat ) ach rajat mein chalt hu (and he went )

**in dcp pradyuman office**

pradyuman took out the pic of trio of hd case he looked at the pic with love full eyes tear fall from his eyes on pic he rubbed that

dcp pradyuman - (tearly ) wakai tum dono ne apna waada nibaya **or vaipiss a hi gae**

**after some months he send application yo headquater to shift his cabin in cid beuro and that request was accepted by headquarters now he was able to see the his apple of eyes in front of his eyes and again an unseen thread of relation was tied between them...**

so who was it hope u like plz review... i will comeback soon with next RJ jeet update

niharika


End file.
